1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a heat insulator manufacturing system and a method thereof, and more particularly to a heat insulator manufacturing system and a method thereof, in which the heat insulator can show high reflectivity and low emissivity by being used alone or being used in combination with other materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A heat insulator is generally attached and constructed on the outer wall surface of a building, which performs a role of minimizing the loss of indoor cool/warm air by preventing cool air or warm air from incoming from the outside to the inside of the building, and preventing warm air or cool air within the building, from leaking to the outside
Various kinds of such heat insulators have been conventionally developed and used, and the applicant of the application also has registered a heat insulator as Korean Utility Model Registration No. 420049. Hereinafter, the configuration of a heat insulator employing such a preceding technology will be described with reference to FIG. 13.
A heat insulator 1 employing a conventional technology includes a first insulating layer 2 formed by non-woven fabric, a second insulating layer 3 adhered on one surface of the first insulating layer 2 by a cross-linked foam material, a third insulating layer 5 having multiple air cells 4, provided on the other surface of the second insulating layer 3, and aluminum films 6 attached on outer surfaces of the first and third insulating layers 2 and 5.
The above described conventional heat insulator has a form in which highly-adiabatic ready-made materials, such as an air gap, a non-woven fabric, and a cross-linked foam sheet, are simply adhered by adhesive or resin, and aluminum films are adhered on both surfaces of them. Thus, a manufacturing apparatus is configured in such a manner that roll-type materials are simply fed, and the fed materials are adhered by a pressing roller.
Of course, in the configuration of such a heat insulator, as required, an aluminum film having high reflectivity and low emissivity is intervened between insulator materials to improve the adiabaticity. However, in actuality, such configuration causes an unnecessary waste of aluminum films.
This is because in a case of an aluminum film, in order to utilize aluminum's own characteristics, such as high reflectivity (cutting off of an inflow from outside to inside) and low emissivity (cutting off of an outflow from inside to outside) to the maximum, the surface of the aluminum film has to be attached with no extraneous matter.
For this reason, in the configuration of an insulator, aluminum films are attached to both sides. Also, an aluminum film positioned at the outside of a constructed insulator performs a high-reflectivity function, and another aluminum film positioned at the inside performs a low-emissivity function.
Although such a fact is known to all people engaged in the technology field of a heat insulator, the intervention of an aluminum film between respective components constituting the heat insulator is mainly intended to technically differentiate from other heat insulators.